The Master of the Game
by kittykute
Summary: What happens when friends, closely bonded, take a trip together to Kingdom Hearts? Evil catterpillars, costumes and ROXAS!   OCxSora, OCxDemyx, OCxOC, OCxOC. Part One of Eight. Review please!


A/N: Hello Homo sapiens, what are you doing? Reading this? Well then. Have fun. I advise you to get comfortable, for this is a long one-shot.

It is I think my first Kingdom Hearts one shot, I'm sure, although I've been familiar with the game for about, six years or more.

This little thingy is about the obviously apparent FanFiction about the author and/or their friends magically enter the world of their choice. In this case, mine is via Kingdom Hearts.

So get pleasure from my story and have a fabbity fab, fab day.

Truly,

.kittykute

Master of the Game

By .kittykute

"Katelyn! Are you still up?" My father shouted from the living room. I saved my game, and quickly ducked under the duvet when he came into my room.

"Katelyn, you've got to stop being so nocturnal. Please, get to bed." He said gently, ignoring him, I silently shut my eyes and waited for tomorrow.

Tomorrow would hold many surprises and excitements. Tomorrow I was going to Kingdom Island, a small island off of Centre Island in Toronto.

Tomorrow I would begin my adventure.

Sunlight dappled across my face as I rose to the early morning light. Or, early I supposed. I yawned and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, combed my hair and washed my face. I slowly walked into my bedroom with ease and picked up my bags. A large black backpack and two small carry on bags.

Then I saw it. The clock screamed 8:55. I nearly wailed. I quickly danced around on the spot, murmuring and crying, until I went towards the stairs with my bags in hand. At the cheap wooden coffee table, my aunt was sipping coffee from a white mug.

"Good morning, hunny. You excite-?" I rammed a piece of lazily buttered toast into my mouth and rushed towards the door.

"See you in two weeks!" I cry, and ran out the door, leaving it ajar.

To this day, I can't remember how fast I ran, or how hard my heart pounded mercilessly in my chest, but I can still clearly remember what day of the month it was.

It was April 14. But still at the time, I had more important things to worry about, like catching my bus! Up two blocks and down an alley and towards a driving yellow school bus, I scurried the bus had nearly departed when it stopped to turn a corner.

"Stop! Please! Stop!" I cried, and ran to the other side of the bus and hammered my fist onto it ruthlessly. On my third try to knock, the door opened quickly and I fell onto the hard metallic steps.

"And there's Katelyn." My teacher said sarcastically, I pulled myself up the steps and looked at the horde of grade eight students.

"Miss. Meadus, I'm so glad you made it, but next time, please set your alarm clock to the time needed?" A few students snickered, while I gave the whole class an evil glare of death and dismemberment. I lifted my bags up top on the baggage carrier and sat down on one of the individual seats next to my two best friends, Ashley and Shyelle.

"Hey, I was starting to think that you wouldn't make it. WE saw you running down the road, though. It was funny." Said Ashley, I rolled my eyes and grasped a book from my open bag and sat down.

"So, I guess it would be rather appropriate to review the rules for Miss. Meadus's sake…" So Mr. Prat started to drone on and on about worthless rules that surly half of the class or more would break.

"So, is Messy Hair Boy or Kurt Cobane here yet?" I questioned, these two individuals were my two secret love interests. Messy Hair Boy is Shawn Reed, a Billy-Joe Armstrong look-alike. He has silvery blue eyes and a small nose and ohh… black hair.

Kurt Cobane was my long time best friend Kristjan Punno, his dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes were his trade mark and his height reminded me of Kurt Cobane. So I'm in love with Grunge/Punk rock megastars. Woe is my life.

"Yes, they're sitting together behind us. Oh, yeah and Ameen wanted to talk to you, too." Oh, Ameen.

I'll give it to you straight. I used to be really infatuated with the guy; I really liked him, until he fell, 'Head over heels,' or so he put it, in love with a girl named Ashley Johansson. She is a little down to earth blonde whose parents own a pizza parlor, she's not so smart, but she has something that kept Ameen at bay. Now, he is more of my 'Guy Best Friend.' I phone him a lot to talk bulshit, but truthfully, recently, I've never been attracted to him.

So, I turned right to face him, he was sitting beside us on the other side with his friend Michael.

"What to you want?" I asked, jokingly, smiling he handed mea sheet of paper.

"Kurt told me to give this to you." My jaw nearly dropped. How did he…?

I opened the sheet of paper and read the note.

_**Katelyn, did you defeat Mansex for me in KH2? If you did thanks, if not, shame. He pisses me off, and Izzy keeps on fucking it up. Thanks, Kris.**_

I finished the note and silently jacked a pencil from Shyelle, as the bus began to depart towards the airport, I wrote a reply telling him yes, I defeated Mansex, (Xemnes to all of you retards.) and that it is saved on number 94. Izzy was Kris's brother, a little faggot who's true purpose in life was to screw up Kris's.

I gave Ameen back the note and he smiled, his brown eyes gleaming. He started to play a game of keep away with my purse. I gave him an evil glare and he gave it back, scared.

An hour or so later, we reached Edmonton National Airport, we got off the bus in case the Airport people gave the driver a ticket. We entered the terminal and waited patiently for us to get word to get onto out plane.

Me, Ashley and Shyelle sat in a circle playing Stella-Ella-Olla in hushed voices, I got smacked about a million times until my right hand turned an alarming shade of cherry red, then we blackmailed Ameen and Messy Hair boy to a game of Off-The-Top-Of-Your-Head-Trivial-Pursuit, what did we blackmail them about? Them being a three some gay couple with Kris. They denied it, but we saw the romantic glimmer in their eyes.

Suddenly, Mr. Pratt cried out to us to get our stuff ready. Cheap ass plane! It was delayed two hours! In a large bundled group, we all ran towards our plane and boarded in less then two minutes from takeoff. I fought with my friends for the window seat when Kris came along and said that it was seated in alphabetical order. He lied, of course, just to get the window seat, but I got the middle and Ashley on the outer seat and got hit in the elbow 12 and a half times, a half because she had 'Cat like Reflexes' and evaded it. My ass.

I fell asleep a half hour later, on Kris's shoulder, until he ruthlessly moved and I woke up. I was clever enough to bring a library of books and entertained half of the class with them.

Bored with my books, I looked around for a source of amusement, the movie that was playing was the classic movie _**The Wedding Singer**_ with Adam Sandler. I'd seen it about a million times, so my eyes wavered from it, until a brunette haired boy passed my way. A shock nearly escaped my lips.

I could have sworn on the Bible, (I would because I don't follow it,) that the boy my 15 or so, and looked exactly like a certain character named Sora from my favorite game, Kingdom Hearts!

"Katelyn, are you done that book?" I turned my head to face Kris, who snatched a book from my hands.

"Is it good?" He questioned, although I didn't hear him. I was busy searching for the chocolate haired boy that had so captivated me, but he had gone.

"Katelyn?" Said Kris again, swiftly turned my head, I faced him. Looking at the cover of the food I grinned. _**Master of the Game **_by Sidney Sheldon, one of my all-time favorite books. I nodded.

"Yeah, it's pretty good. I'm sure you'd love it." I assured, he then opened the front of the cover and began to read the captions.

A good two hours later, we arrived in Toronto at Pierson International Airport. The scene there was far more hectic then the one in Edmonton. People of different cultures, different outfits and different languages filled my ears and made my eyes bulge wide, they were rushing to and fro with heavy looking bags, weird and foreign passports, and crying children and families. A few groups of people were waiting my the Terminal from Afghanistan, they were holding a white paper sign crying 'Welcome Back Home, David.'

But when the stewardess came out claiming something, one woman holding a sign burst out into tears and fell to her knees.

Kris came from behind me and guided me by the shoulder towards the exit. Heavy in Heart, we all got into four loaded passenger vans and took off towards Centre Island Port. It didn't take as long as I'd expected, but the journey was still tiring. We were on a plane for five hours waiting for two and driving around for another hour and a half, and we started this morning at 9:30! Because we had to get used to jet leg, we got at the port at 3:30 Toronto time.

Everyone was grumbling and tired, and the cold winds weren't helping either. WE escaped to the warm confides of our mail boat and took off across the cold waters of Lake Ontario. Our teacher, who is a big softie at heart, let us roam the planked boards of the boat as long as we didn't 'over do it.' Yeah, we were elderly seniors on out deathbeds.

With the cool and refreshing mist clouding our view, only I and a few adventurous students crusaded out onto the deck. Filled with pullies and masts of every kind, the boat was extremely small, and how all of us fit into it, we'd never know. But the thing was, the water was beautiful. A mixture of greenish blue and hinted with the silvery specks of the rising sun

Rippling across the churning water made me squint. After all the traveling and complaining, this was worth it.

Ameen and Shawn were beside me, Ashley Johansson was sick so she couldn't come, and to my delight, she was in the hospital.

Shawn dared to come behind me and lift me up nearly over the rail, but my spazzing and cursing made him back off.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He held as he rested his elbows on the rail, I nodded to agree and peered into the murkiness. Tainted chameleon hair fell in tarnished red waves onto my shoulders, violet eyes stared back at me through the glassy water. Haunted eyes, my aunt called them. Eyes that held every kind of emotion you could think of while looking at you with complete content ness. I never thought that it could be true, but it was captivating.

"We should get back into the little room thing." Shawn offered, I nodded and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear. WE strolled back into the box when the small boat gave a tremendous tremble. Almost knocked off my feet, I saw a darkening cloud embrace the island.

Rain started to pour as the girls started to scream and run back into the little cubby room. Shawn rushed back inside, and beckoned for me to follow, but I didn't. The air around us was still warm and refreshing, the water still happily dappled around the hull and the gull still laughed around the island. This wasn't a normal, regular storm. I rushed into the cubby and shut the manically waving door, the boat hit the harbor, and he all ran out into another transport bus.

The ran hit the thin windows in an ancient, timeless rhythm as I stared out them. Our uniforms were soaked and half the girls covered themselves with tight sweaters found deep within their luggage. Shawn was trying his hair with his coat and Kris, who's hair had stayed miraculously dry was reading the book I had given him. Ashley was beside me brushing out her hair while Shyelle fell asleep agenst her window.

When we were there, we were amazed when we were all forced out into the cold wet rain and left there, with luggage in hand, we followed Mr. Pratt through the tight knit forst before us. Absently, I kept looking for that boy that I had seen. I was probably jumping to conclusions, it was just a trick of the light, but still a part of me hoped that, while I walked through the cluttered array of trees, that it had not been.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, a huge clearing jumped in front of us, and we stopped. The rain still continued to fall, but it didn't reach us, the trees had bent over to form a canopy of bright green Technicolor light.

Students whispered their worries and concerns as I peered over the crowd to see what had happened. Screams broke out of the group, as Shyelle, our dark haired beauty erupted a cry never heard before. Some ran backwards, two tripped and Mr. Pratt fell to his knees. Abruptly, Mr. Pratt, our beloved teacher mystified into a puff of pink and red smoke, and a glittering red heart shaped object flittered op into the air, and disappeared into nothingness in a blink of an eye.

But that wasn't what scared us no.

A group of black being crawled along the ground in groups of five, black antenna's sprinted from their heads and all the features on their faced were yellow, soul piercing eyes. Turning into pools of black shadow, they moved around and appeared again, as if waiting for someone to come and battle.

I don't know why I didn't run. I don't know why I stood my ground. I don't know why I did what I did, but now, that I think about it, it was the right thing. I ran to the spot where Mr. Pratt had layed, and looked back. Ashley was there, screaming for me to come back, Kris out coward turned away, trying to pull Shawn back, who tried to rush up to me and pull me to safety. And Ameen, who was beside me, pulling my hand.

"Katelyn, what the hell are you doing?! Get back!" he shouted, I stepped back and then another, the black beings scampered around, and they neared closer. And I did the only thing that had popped into my head.

I pushed Ameen back, he fell a meter away, I ran. Towards whatever was there, towards the beings… towards what I was sure that they were.

The Heartless.

_**A scattered dream that's like a far off memory**_

_**A far off memory that's like a scattered dream**_

_**I wanna line the pieces up—**_

_**Yours and mine**_

_**Whats left of me,**_

_**Whats left of me, now**_

_**I watch you fast asleep**_

_**All I fear means nothing…**_

_**My Sanctuary,**_

_**My Sanctuary, now**_

_**My Hearts a Battle Ground…**_

Sora…

He was there, I could feel his skin on mine. An embrace, almost, but my eyes were closed. I couldn't see what I wanted to… or was it that my Heart didn't want me to know who was there?

"Thank you, Kairi—" My eyes opened, still here, in the clearing, still alive. Ashley was there, and Shawn, Ameen and Kris, too.

"Katelyn, move out of the way! They'll kill you! Kill you Katelyn!" My senses took erect, hair curled on the base of my neck and I felt a heavy weight in my hands. I turned around, feeling the weight swing effortlessly. Black mist appeared, and a Heart floated skywards, and another, and another…

Tired, but not defeated, I turned around expecting more, when a firm grip encircled my wrist.

"You've done well." Said an accented voice, I turned around to see my friends, and they were there, but only slightly visible. Hot murkiness engulfed me, slinking itself around me like unknown fingers.

"Katelyn! Katelyn!" Ashley called, she too became stuck in the murkiness with me.

Then, amazingly, Kris came too, and Shawn. Ameen came after him.

"You thin we'd leave you, K.K?" I smiled, the darkness was everywhere, and I couldn't see, feel, or hear anything at all. Nothing. Darkness engulfed me. And I felt deeply warm.

I awoke later as if the world had pasted me by, a whole life time seemed to pass by me, when I realized no body was there with me. I jumped to my feet.

"ASHLEY! SHAWN! KRIS!" I cried, but only darkness answered me. Light creeped from beneath me, a picture, a stain glass picture.

"Oh no, oh God no…" I prayed, I was in Station of Serenity, full of Heartless and Nobodies and ohh, God without a weapon…

A weapon. I looked at my hand, and saw the one thing that I never thought yo see in my entire lifetime. A sword, a shiny, silver staff with a golden square hilt, and on the bottom was a clinking silvery grey charm, Mickey Mouse's charm. And the blade was in the shape of a key. Observing it, I cringed.

"If I have the KeyBlade, that means…" Surly Sora was dead, or maybe he got turned into a Heartless! I ran around the glass space looking out into the Blackness.

"Sora… are you there?" I asked, then looking at the sword, why do I have it, I wonder. Why isn't Sora the wielder of the KeyBlade? Where are my friends? Are they alive or…

Then, the sudden truth racked my brain making it impossible to think about anything else. I'm a 14 year old eighth grader, stuck in a _**video game world **_ with a KeyBlade. Heartless are everywhere and I am going to die. The thought ate away at my brain and gnawed at my Heart.

My Heart… so, am I strong because I have the KeyBlade? Surly now, I'm the biggest coward ever. I hate bugs, I cry at the sight of scuttling spiders…

A sudden movement stopped my thoughts. A mosaic tiled stair case appeared before me in step by step style. My eyes widened. On the ground was a picture of Sora, barefooted, with an ice-cream stick in his mouth. The tide rode in and out as his eyes stared into what seemed to be the stair case. I knew what I had to do. I had to fight my way to my friends, and you know what? Nothing would stop me.

I dashed up the stairs without another thought, and ran onto another stain glass podium. On this one, a lone figure stood before me, darned I na black coat, holding a Form of KeyBlade.

"So," Said the figure, turning around, his face still not visible from under the coat. He took a step forwards.

"You are the newest Chosen One? I give you my Congratulations." He mocked, I turned away, grasping the newly apparent KeyBlade.

"Your point? Why, you want to… to fight or something of the nature?" I asked, throwing his head back the cloaked figure laughed, a hard bitter laugh that tore my soul.

"Yes, I see that you are. The KeyBlade always chooses the more feistier type of person. So, what is your name?" He questioned, I lowered my guard.

"My name is Katelyn. And yours?" I could feel him smiling under his hood.

"My name… I cannot remember my name. It was so long ago…" He paused as if to remember a long forgotten memory.

"Alas, I can still remember. My name… it once was Roxas. Yes, I remember people my friends calling me that. And then my life changed." Then, he threw his back once gaian and laughed.

"Oh you can call it a life, a computer simulated program designed to keep me away from the Organization. What a laugh. But still, I escaped, and returned. And now, dear Katelyn, the newest and last KeyBlade wielder, I bid you farewell." I stain glass floor began to crumble. I could feel once again the murky fingers circle around my body.

"Fare thee well, Katelyn." His hood fell to his shoulders.

The darkness took me, it threw me from side to side, it racked my nerves it clawed at my insides, but worst of all, it toyed with my Heart. I could see pictures flashing through my head of Ashley, Ameen, Kris and Shawn… all dead. And all in very weird costumes. I could feel the falling tears being wiped away, when I dared to open my eyes. I saw not only a figure, but a familiar one.

"Yay, she's awake!" A high pitched voice rang out. My body was being gently layed on a soft surface, and the moving shades of light flickered behind my eyes. Yuffie, the Konoichi was standing above my, grinning a mad smile.

"Hey, Leon! She's awake, the KeyBlade wielder if awake!" Another familiar figure rose into view.

Squall Leonheart peered down on me through a scared eye and looked me over.

His brown eyes past through my body at what really lie inside and straightened up.

"Yuffie, maybe you should get her some new clothes, these look a little awkward." Awkward?! My school uniform of white and black, you've got to be kidding me! Then I realized it was ripped and torn ,exposing a lot of skin on my arms, legs and belly. Thankfully, Yuffie appeared with a blanket.

"Here you go. I know how it feels to have eyes prying at you when you don't want to." She smiled again and hopped away.

"I'm sure Sora will be happy knowing that the KeyBlade is found." Said an old squawky voice. Merlin I had suspected had come to view me as well. I hugged up agenst the wall.

"Now, dear child, I won't hurt you, I'm sure, so stop squirming." He commanded, I rolled over to look at him. Curling hairs from his beard christened my face as he looked me over.

"She should be ok, nothing broken, hurt or tarnished." He hinted, Yuffie came back holding a creamy white outfit.

"This should fit you. Here, try it on." Where? Yuffie helped me up. My legs felt like two hot melting sticks of lard. She pulled me over to a large armoire, and opened the two wooden doors. I jumped in and crawled into the dark space, I felt like Lucy from The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. Then, suddenly, I hit another door, and I slid into a small room quite like a change room in a swimming centre. Blue tiled walls, a small cubicle, and two walls cut off with a white sheet over it.

"Now, change into this. Go into the sheeted room and get yourself cleaned up." She then strolled away behind a large black hole into the wall. I slowly trudged over into the sheeted room, and found a shower. I undressed and washed, the water was silky and warm, it covered my body in a thin sheet of water. I then leaned agenst the cold wall. I couldn't believe it. I was here… Hollow Bastion, but, how? How did I get here, what brought me here? _**Who?**_

After I had washed my hair with some red colored shampoo that smelled like vanilla, strangely, I let the cold air dry me to perfection, and got out. To my surprise, my new clothes were hanging on a peg on the wall, with a pair of white ballet flats. A towel hung on another peg and I covered myself with it. I walked over and observed the clothes. It was all one piece, like a cat suit, and it certainly seemed as if it would cling so. The top hung around my shoulders like an overgrown shirt, and a small strap coming from the inside holding it up. A slit swam down between my cleavage, but showed nothing.

The whole thing was a white cream color with black hints along the hems, the top was baby tee short sleeved, and it came down in a short skirt that clung with elastics around my upper thighs, it reminded me of Card Captor Sakura's first outfit. A black piece of cloth was tied my string on my left side, like a skirt, and on the right hand side was a white coated wallet chain

And on it was a paupu fruit charm. I smiled.

The ballet flats, when I tied them up, came to my thighs and connected with the skirt. A black ribbon hung on the peg behind it, I tied my hair tight, but in a loose fashion with strands covering my face delicately.

I found a choker necklace in one of the pockets, which held the Mickey Mouse emblem in a silver piece.

All and all, I'd never worn such a thing before, but it seemed loose and comfortable enough to run around in for a long period of time, and I looked awesome in it. Crawling out through the hole I swung myself out into Merlin's House.

Yuffie, who was by Cid and Leon who was sitting at the computer turned to look at me and gasped in surprise.

"Oh my God you look great, turn around let me see you!" Like an old mother looking at her daughter in a school uniform for the first time, she watched me as I slowly turned around in a circle for her to view.

"I knew you'd look good in it! Doesn't she look good in it, Aerith?" (I think that's how you spell it.) I didn't even notice the brunette, reading a book and sitting on one of Merlin's red velvet high backed chairs. She stood up elegantly, and as light as air, strolled over to me.

"Yes, she does look beautiful. She reminds me so much of Kairi, though…" She muttered I narrowed my eyes. Kairi? I look like Kairi? Wow, special. I never noticed it before but my hair looks like her a little bit, yes.

"Umm… what about Sora?" I asked, for the first time I spoke Aerith smiled.

"Sora was here, waiting for you to wake up, he found you, after all. Laying in front of one of the Bailey's verandahs, he said he went to go meet with Riku, and that was it. He left half and hour ago." I straightened my back.

"Did he say where?" I questioned, this time Cid spoke.

"I s'pose he went to The Bailey, after him." He retold, I nodded and ran for the door, the flats cushioning my stride,

"Where are you going?!" Cried Leon, but I had already ran out the door. There was no wind, and the sound of blade upon blade racked my ears. Turning right from the doors, I dodged the appearing Heartless. Running up the stairs that came onto my left, I ran up them, moving out of the way from a lightning attack. I could see them, Sora fighting a tall cloaked figure, the figure's sword was unmistakable. The Oblivion and the Gull Wing in the hooded figures hands, and Sora wielded a blade I had never seen before. It's shaft was a white metallic color and the hilt was an oval shaped collection of blue, white and black twine curled into the ovaled hilt. The blade it self was another Key fashioned one, just like the KeyBlade, yet it wasn't.

"Riku stop this madness!" Sora cried, after parrying an attack. The figure laughed.

"I am not this Riku you speak of, I am Ansem!" the figure retaliated, and pushed the Oblivion onto Sora's shoulder.

"Eck!" he cried and knocked into the wall, the figure lowered his blades and rushed up to Sora's face and grabbed his chin.

"I'll be back later." And the cloaked man soon evaporated into blue and black darkness. After he was gone, Sora dropped his blade and fell to the ground with an exhausted thump. Unsure of what to do, I walked towards him. First, shock encased his face then a smile.

"Oh, you. The girl I found. Tell me, what is it like being the Master of the KeyBlade?" He mocked, I took a step back.

"I am Katelyn, Sora please are you ok?" I wondered, Sora rolled his head onto his injured shoulder.

"I'll live. So, tell me, you know of our World and our Problems?" I nodded and the KeyBlade appeared into my hand in a quiet motion. Sora laughed.

"So, you are the New Master of the KeyBlade, I see. Do you mind?" He pointed to the hilt, and I gently put it into his hand. As soon as he wrapped his fingers around it, it disappeared and came back into my hands. He let his hand fall to his sides.

"Where is Donald and Goofy?" I questioned, he shrugged, then let the pain encase his shoulder.

"They went back to serve the King and his courts. They left about a month ago." He said, I stood up.

"Well, the reason I came here is to ask you a question." He grinned and tried to get up, but with no avail.

"Some help, please?" he asked, I outstretched my hand and grasped his. He stood up and picked up his blade. We walked back into the sunlight and amazingly, no Heartless appeared.

"I don't know why I'm here, I didn't want to be here, and I think I'm here for good, but I came here with some friends. Ashley, Kris, Ameen and Shawn and I lost them…" His eyes met my gaze.

"Or they lost me. But I've got to find them! I don't know where they are and I've got to find them and return to my world or… or…"

"Your life has changed forever, hasn't it?"

"You have no idea." I answered, Sora smiled, and his blade disappeared. Walking down the stone steps, I was still on my guard for any Heartless. We went back into Merlin's House and was greeted by cheering and smiles. Yuffie ran forward and grabbed Sora and hung onto him tightly, Leon stepped forward and gave him a pat on the back an older brotherly gaze. I stood by the wall and watched, a little left out.

"So, did you nearly defeat Riku?" asked Merlin, as he offered Sora a cup of tea. Sora shook his head and sat down on the bed I once had layed on.

"It wasn't Riku… but it was… he sounded like him, but I caught a glimpse from under his hood, he had dark red eyes and tanned skin. But it…" Sora dropped his cup, and Merlin caught it in mid air with magic.

"Don't be so sad, my boy! You'll find him." Merlin comforted, and handed him back his cup. Sora nodded and looked my way.

"I never thought I'd see the next wielder of the KeyBlade. In fact, I didn't want to. But, I see that me and her have some things in common. We're both searching for someone dear. I'm searching for Riku and Kairi and Katelyn is searching for her friends, Ashley, Ameen, Shawn and Kris." He noted. He then ran over to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards the group.

"So we are going all over the worlds to find them!" He announced, smiling he puled me into a large hug that shook my body and made me remember the warm summers in Edmonton that we used to have, airless dry and sweltering hot.

"When do you want to leave?" he questioned, smiling I pulled myself away from him. I sat on the bed with him. Staring at the once fictional faces, I began my questioning.

"Where exactly did you find me?" I asked, Sora thought a moment.

"In the Bailey, I was fighting off some Heartless so I could go see Tron, when I saw that many different Heartless were over something, I destroyed them, and I saw you holding the KeyBlade on the ground. You looked fairly hurt so I brought you here for Merlin to look at you. On the way here, I saw a hooded figure, so I dropped you off here and ran to get the guy." Sora explained, nodding, I kicked my feet along the ground. Now, what about the Stain Glass rooms? Roxas and really, how the hell did I get here? I explained my journey here, and told them where I came from, what happened to me, and where I ended up. When I was done recalling my misery, Merlin nodded.

"Personally, from what I can recall, you didn't want this to happen, did you?" I shook my head and lowered it. I felt so alone. Where was Ashley? My most trusted best friend, she held all my secrets, and my sisterly love.

Where was Ameen? My Guy Best Friend, who I can flirt with all I want and know for sure that he wouldn't like me?

Where was Shawn? My Lover Boy? Without him, I wouldn't have even past Grade Seven, without him I wouldn't found my deepest passion for the Guitar and Punk rock.

And last, where was Kristjan? My best friend from Years ago and Far away? Was he safe? Was he dead? Was he…

Without warning, I let my bangs cloud my face and I felt the hot tears drawl down my cheeks. Where were they? Where were my friends? What about my parents? My life? My brother? My school…

Sora who was beside me gripped my shoulders and let my fall onto his. I held onto his stoned neck as if life had depended on it and cried for the life I left behind, I cried for my future, and I cried just to let them know I didn't want to be there.

"No, I didn't want this to happen! I loved the game seriously I did but I didn't want to become it!" I cried into Sora's chest, I could hear everyone give strange sounds and mumble.

Merlin, the only one who smiled thoughtfully touched my neck and caught my attention.

"I think it was Destiny, my dear. You see, every Heart knows their future, and maybe you did something that your Heart didn't expect, and in doing so, threw your entire life out of line. So, your Heart did what it thought that it had to do. Transport you to a World that you are unfamiliar with in order for your life to do go on as your Hear planned." Oh, how ironic! I knew this place as well as my own Backyard, but still, I didn't want to be there, even if I was my destiny. Screw destiny!

"So, whatever happens here is her Destiny?" Sora asked, while stroking my hair comfortingly,

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. You see, our destiny is not set in stone, you can change it. Like anything, it has a sort of guide line, and if it is completely changed, like you Sora, if you didn't find the KeyBlade then your life would have changed dramatically, right? Then, if it is changed, then your Heart will do anything in its power to put you back in line again." Merlin explained, sitting up, anger filled my thoughts. This was _**supposed **_to happen?

Was it really? Because if it did, then my entire life was a lie! Every class, every friend, everything and anything that happened to me before this, was just leading up to this? God!

"So, this is my destiny!? This, being here, away from everything I've ever known is supposed to be my life? My Heart led me here?! Then damn my Heart!" I shouted and stood up in rage.

"Katelyn…?" Yuffie whispered, I closed my eyes and prayed that this was some… some dream. Some very realistic dream, Ashley was still here with me, Ameen was still absently gay, Shawn was still the perfect rocker boyfriend and Kris was still the stupid laundry sheet sniffing boy I fell in love with.

"I… I want to go home. I don't want to be here, Merlin!" I cry out, Sora stood up behind me.

"I know what you're feeling. I left my parents behind, my whole home, everything that I had ever known. But you know what? When I found Goofy and Donald, they became my home. Your friends become your home. And guess what, I'll become your friend and I can become your home. Deal?" he took ou his hand and offered it to me. I looked at his rough, battle scarred hand. Maybe, if I do go with him, I'll find a way back home, a way back home to _**my **_Island. I looked again at his hand, and lifted mine, I lifted my hand into his, and he took it.

"Great, I'll ask again. When do you want to leave?"

Standing in a green circle, Sora and I escaped to the Gummi ship with 2000 munny and 20 potions. Once inside, the glittering ship blinded my eyes, as we took off through the worlds at breakneck speed. I trusted Sora, and every move he made, every Heartless he destroyed, I knew that I the end, we wouldn't die. Soon, we landed. Opening the hatch, all I could see was darkness. Dark sprang out of an unknown source as Sora shut off all commands.

"C'mon, Katelyn." He urged, Sora himself, jumped off the Gummi hatch and into the abyss. Myself, I hesitated, but as soon as Sora jumped out the hatch began to close. Thinking quickly, I nearly choose to stay inside, but then I thought; What if Ashley, Ameen, Shawn or Kris is in there? I'll see them again! Thinking critically, the hatch nearly shut tight. Being left in the dark wasn't help either. Seconds before the hatch closed, I ran forwards and out, leaving the hatch closed in my wake.

Down, down, down I fell, it seemed to go on forever. But then I heard Sora calling my name.

"Hey, Katelyn! What are you doing? You coming?" He cried, I could see a small pinprick of a dot in the far distance. It came closer and closer until I was gently pulled upon by some unknown force, and placed gently on the ground next to Sora, who was beside me, holding his Blade.

"Took you long enough! C'mon lets go!" he said, and walked forward. I then realized where I was. This world, this world was so familiar, so random… I was in a very, very large room, as if it had belonged to some form of giant. And over sized clothed table, a fire place and a bed to the right. There was an over grown book shelf on the wall in the back, and a small, small door before me, small enough only for us.

"Where do you think we are?" Sora asked, peering around the huge room, shrugging, and an idea twisted in my mind as I walked towards the door on the other side of the room.

AS soon as I took a quick step towards the door, from behind a red painted chair dove a small, white rabbit clothed in very conspicuous clothes darted from behind the chair leg, and ran into the door on the other side of the room crying.

"Oh, Dear! Oh, Gosh, I'm, late! I'm late! I'm late!" He sang out and rushed through the open door, with a golden pocket watch in his hands. Sora and I stared at the now gone rabbit with an unbelievable look in our eyes.

"Did… a rabbit just sing out, 'I'm late,' a million times?" Sora asked in a scared voice, nodding, I knew where we were.

"Sora, I know where we are! We're in Wonderland!" I cried out, and rushed towards the now closed door. With Sora in tow, I grasped the knob. If we found that rabbit, we might find out where my friends are!

"Ahhack!" The door knob screamed, alarmed, I took my hand off of the knob and watched as it wriggled around and coughed.

"Can a door knob get any sleep around this place? Geez!" It yelled, I took a frightened step back. Sora bent down to take a good look at the door knob that now had a pair of eyes, and a mouth in the shape of a keyhole. Sora poked it.

"Hey, stop that!" the knob cried out, I took a step forward and closed my hand over it's mouth.

"Do you know where that white rabbit went?" I quietly asked, the door rattled, as if to say no.

"You can find out though if you open me." He spat, I stood straight, and looked around at Sora.

"This keyhole surly needs a key, right?" I asked, Sora nodded as his Blade appeared, I stretched open my hand and my KeyBlade appeared too.

"Would this work?" I asked, pointing the KeyBlade at the Keyhole in the door knobs mouth.

"You could give it a shot." Sora agreed, pointing the KeyBlade towards the keyhole, a shimmering light emerged from the Key, opening his eyes wide in surprise, the Keyhole wiggles and bounces around, then finally, after the door swung open, the Key lay in a heap on the ground. Smiling Sora walked through the door. I followed soon in his own wake.

WE found ourselves in a large forest, it was jungle like, with a large weed overgrown path. Striding bravely, Sora walked in front of me, holding hid Blade high.

"Sora," I asked about ten minutes later.

"What is your Blade called? How did you get it?" Stopping, Sora made the Blade disappear into white sparks. Turning around, he stood beside me as we walked.

"My Blade is called the UnKnown. I can't remember how I got it, or where it came from, but all I know is that it is a great weapon, and it is stronger then the KeyBlade ever was!" he lied, while clenching his fist. I could see the pain in his eyes as we entered a patch of moving flowers. Before us was something I'd never seen before, only in movies and dreams

Surprised, I kept behind Sora while we stood looking at a caterpillar, with many arms with simple shoed feet lying gallantly on a large pink, moss covered rock. Beside it, was a large gourd shaped bottle, with a large tube sticking out of it, and at the end, was a pipe like opening, for the user to smoke out of. The followers around us, as soon as I noticed, were talking and laughing! God, do all inanimate objects here talk or do something?!

With one large sucking puff, the caterpillar took a deep inhale, and then let the smoke whisp out of his mouth in circles. Tolling on his back, the caterpillar brought his attention to us.

"Umm… salutations, my ignorant humans! What business can I offer you at this time of night?" he said drowsily, then laughing wickedly, it rolled onto his belly and took yet another deep, rumbling puff.

"Have you seen a white rabbit pass by here, white, dressed in very elegant clothes?" Sora questioned, the caterpillar laughed in a high pitch mingle of coughing and laughing and then started a terrible coughing spell.

"Are… you ok? Maybe you should drink something to help…?" I asked, opening his eyes wide in rage the caterpillar turned red with fury.

"If I wanted your opinion, you silly impudent girl, I'll ask for it!!!" Then, his façade turned soft.

"Now that you mention it, my lad, I have. About a fortnight ago." He giggled drunkenly, I whispered to Sora.

"He's taken a liking to you! Maybe he's gay…"

"Or just retarded." Sora reassured, I nodded my head secretly and spoke up. Before I did, I noticed that the road continued down and past the high caterpillar. Smiling I asked my question.

"Is there another way out of here, like the road behind you, perhaps?" The caterpillar flared his nostrils wide and jumped off his high stoop and rammed his face into my own, Sora, who was completely startled, fell backwards onto a flower, who screamed on protest. A yellow buttercup which was beside the dead flower screamed in a language that Sora had never heard before, and started spitting seeds at him.

"It is none of your business what is behind my moss covered stone, you poky parker! And even if I did let you past, you'd never answer my riddle correctly…" Smiling, I innocently asked what riddle. Sora, covered in bright red welts from the various buttercups and sunflowers that had propelled their seeds at him, rolled onto the ground at my feet.

"My riddle is the toughest ever! Not even I know a more sensible answer. Now, my lad, do you wish to try it?" he pointed his pipe towards Sora, which smells suspiciously like weed.

"Uhh…" Sora thought, then, stepping before the stoned caterpillar I gave my own answer.

"I'll try your riddle. What is it?"

"If you give me the wrong answer, I'll take the most valuable thing in your life." The caterpillar sneered, I laughed.

"What have I got to loose?" I had already lost my friends, my home…

Sora got up to his knees and hurried to my side.

"Never!" he shouted, and the UnKnown appeared. I sighed and pushed his blade down. I took a trembling step forward and prepared myself for what ever the riddle was.

"Ok then, child. Here is my riddle. Have fun."

"I don't intend to." I snapped, the caterpillar jumped back onto his moss covered stone and took another drawl from his pipe and sighed in satisfaction.

_**I am water**_

_**I am land,**_

_**I'm not human,**_

_**Yet part of every man.**_

_**I am mean,**_

_**I am nice,**_

_**I'm in every flower,**_

_**Every wood lice.**_

_**I am you,**_

_**I am me.**_

_**I'm in every human you see.**_

_**If you are clever, answer me this,**_

_**What part of you would you most likely miss?**_

Answers clouded my mine like the toughest storm, a shadow? A Heart? A mind? No, flowers don't have minds. It must have been an hour or so before I had even eliminated most of my answers. It was obvious that it was alive, obvious that it had feelings… wait a minute! Feelings! Heart…!

"_**Soul…**_" I whispered, the caterpillar dropped his pipe in amazement. In a split second, it seemed that it had turned from stoned to serious then. It flung itself off the moss covered rock, leaving his pipe at his rock.

_**"You wretch! You whore! How DARE you defeat me? HOW DARE YOU?!" **_he shouted, surly, in his rage the little caterpillar would give himself a Heart attack! Scared and frightened, I called upon the KeyBlade, Sora who was recovered from his beatings stood his own ground beside me.

"Don't you talk to Katelyn like that you little… little… invertebrate!" This seemed to anger the small creature even more. Veins popped out of his neck, and he crushed his beloved pipe into smithereens. The whole world seemed to shut off as the little flowers shut their petals and coward back into their bed soil.

"You bitch, you bitch! I'll kill you, kill you!!!!!!!" he barked wildly, but suddenly, he stopped. He turned absently pale, and sickly, and his hands dropped to his sides. And amazingly, he started to shrivel up like a prune! Pushing from the inside out, a marvelous blue, yellow and red butterfly. It's old skin sizzling in it's own oil, the shiny, new butterfly fluttered into the air, amazed with itself.

"See! Look what you made me do! I'll get back at you! I swear I will!" Gently cursing, he fluttered away and out of sight. Suddenly, the large rock jumped out of the way, and we could see a large wide twisting path running right into a patch of bushes.

Sora patted the back of his head.

"Well that went… well." He mumbled, smiling I sighed in relief. The fell back onto my butt. Randomly, I started to laugh, looking as if I was possessed, Sora took two steps back.

"Umm… Katelyn… are you ok? Did you take your medicine this morning?" He questioned, looking at him I grinned again.

"No I'm laughing, because… Haha. That caterpillar is gonna die in about a week or so. All that smoking really did screw him up!" I laughed; Sora getting it cracked a smile.

"Great, great. Maybe we should get going." Taking out a hand, he helped me up. Continuing down the road, Sora asked me about what life was like in my world. I told him about my childhood and where I was born, how I met my friends and such… I kept my cell phone, a black one with a blue Sakura flower on it with a moogles charm on it, I none of my pockets, and I took it out. Sora amazed by it, snatched it out of my hands and surveyed it clearly. After about five minutes and looking around, I yanked it back after he found my personal cell numbers.

"I don't want you to do and pick up all my friends!" Then, I showed him a picture of my best friends, Ashley, blonde auburn eyed with dark brown highlights, hourglass shaped body, and a set of 'grillz', not braces.

Shawn, black hair, blue eyes and a pouty mouth, he was always grunge and punk. Wallet chains and black, he also had a blue fringe that he added last week.

Ameen, the Fijian sun tanned his skin to dark brown, hazel eyes, and he once had a moustache, but I told him to shave it off, and so he did.

Kris, the local skater. Red and denim, that's all he wore. Oh, except that blue skull shirt. That looked so sexy on him. Blue-Green eyes and spiky blonde hair made him look so much like Sora.

"Want a picture?" I asked him, smiling he posed beside me as I took a pic from my cell phone, smiling I saved it and opened the picture again.

"Hey, he looks like me a bit!" Sora said while looking at us five. Shrugging, I took it back, and shut it. I pressed the hinge to my lips and closed my eyes. Oh, how I missed my friends! How I longed for Ashley's laughter, Shawn's sighs, Ameen's gay smiles, and Kris's sarcastic point of view. Each one of them I longed for, and each I would die for to get back.

"No. You're too ugly." I said simply, slipping it back into my pocket. Grabbing my waist he pulled me close and twisted my arm back, playfully, he tugged at it now and then.

"Take it back! Take it back!" he cried, pretending to scream in pain, I kicked him in the side of the nuts and he fell to the ground, clutching it. Standing up, I prevailed over Sora! Laughing and pointing at him, I ran away.

"Oh, you're dead Ka—" He suddenly stopped threatening me. I stopped in my tracks. In front of us was a small, two floored house. White and red with pink shutters and a small gallery with wicker furniture. The red arched door was open before us, and the white rabbit we had searched for ran into it.

"Oh, goodness me! I'm late I'm late! I knew I shouldn't have…" Suddenly eyeing us, he stopped and stared.

"Oh, sorry can't stop to talk! Time fly's when you're busy! Oh dear! I shouldn't have! Oh, no I'm late…!" he cursed, then ran into the house, shutting the door behind him. I ran to the door, up the verandah steps and through the tiny, small door. Once inside, I looked around. Old Victorian style furniture crowded the room an ironically large book shelf for a small house, and a set of stairs leading up to the next floor. Suddenly, the rabbit came down with a pair of white gloves, still clutching his pocket watch.

"Excuse me, my dear lady! Please, when you're gone, shut the door behind you! Toodle-loo!" The white rabbit then dashed out of the house quickly, past Sora and down another tumbling road. Turning to run out after him, I tripped over an old Oriental rug, and found myself amidst a shattered white wood table. Cursing under my breath, I picked up whatever lay around me, and played the bric-a-bracs back to where I didn't think he'd notice them.

While placing back a photograph of a very old, posh looking rabbit back onto one of the book shelves, I noticed a small end table beside an orange Victorian loveseat. There was a plate of the oddest looking cookies I have ever seen before in my life! White with pink dots, blue with orange dots, and green with bright yellow dots that looked like neon lights, and red with white dots. I looked out a minuscule window at Sora, who was chasing the white rabbit down a brick road. I quickly snatched a white and pink one and pushed the whole thing into my mouth. It tasted disgusting, like a mix of window cleaner and ice tea, I spit it out, and looked around, and Sora had tripped and fallen on the road. Geez, when he's not fighting, he sure is accident prone!

"Sora, I'm coming!" I shouted out the window. But when I rushed towards the door, I felt an odd queasy feeling in my belly. Then the cramps started, I fell to my knees and grasped my belly in pain.

"Katelyn!" Sora cried from outside, but the shutting door cut him off! I reached open my arm to pull the door open, and it kept growing, and growing…

Oh my fucking God, I was betting bigger! Not fatter, but _**larger! **_ I screamed in protest as I tried to curl into a ball, but I was growing too fast! Thinking quick I grabbed the plate of cookies and grasped three into my hand. But as I got taller, they grew smaller. Sora was standing outside the building looking horrified. I looked away and felt pressure above my head. The ceiling was being pressed off from the inside because my head was growing taller! I moved my hands out the windows and watched at the bedroom and the bathrooms topple and break and fall into each other. Suddenly, one of my legs popped out the door, the other through a hole in the left window. My arms were hanging loose out of the two windows on either side of the house, and my head popped viciously out the oval window in the middle.

"SORA HELP!!!" I shrieked, suddenly, remembering the cookies in my hand I called down to Sora.

"SORA THERE IS COOKIES IN MY HAND! GET THEM AND MAKE ME EAT THEM!!!" I ordered, Sora nodded his head, started to clamber up a tree. From there, he jumped onto the wobbling room and over to my face.

"Left or right hand?" he cried, I wiggled my left hand and he jumped over. I lofted my hand onto the roof and slid them gently onto Sora's palm. Running over to my face, I opened my mouth a little. Sora placed a cookie on my lip, and I sucked it in. The taste was the same of course, and I could feel the queasy feeling again!

"SORA ANOTHER ONE!" I shouted, he put another one on my gigantic lip and I swallowed it whole. This one tasted different, like peanuts and glue, and I think this one would work! I closed my eyes, and thought small. Mice, toothpicks, pop lids… anything small!

Suddenly, after a large _**pip!**_ I fell through the house while shrinking to my original size, I pushed off from one of the walls and landed on the ground in front of the house before it toppled into a heap of wood, brick and cement. Sora… I didn't see him! Looking around frantically I called his name, and ran over to the smothering mess.

"Sora!" I called, "Sora!" But he didn't answer. Guilt, and pain ran through me like a river as I pulled through the wood and cinders to find him. Rushing around I called his name until I knew that he wasn't there. Falling to my knees in the collection of broken homes I started to feel alone again. Holding my head I started to cry. I hated being alone. With no body there… what if no body came to find me? What if I was there forever? Because of my helplessness, Sora is probably dead! I cried again for myself, and waited for the comforting hand of death to help me again.

All the teasing, all the hurt and pain of being bullied. The rumors, the lies, the love…

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I hate to say this, but I feel somewhat suicidal. I hate it here so much! The kids are just terrible, and they won't leave me alone. The boy's are bad, but the girls are worse. In the locker rooms they tease me about being too fat, and that I don't look like them.**_

_**This one, Jessica, I'm sure she does Ex. That's why she is so skinny and so stoned looking all the time. And today, they started throwing slim fat bars and shakes at me. They are ruthless and mean and oh my god…**_

_**I spazzed out today in History, they are just so ignorant that I'm there, and I have no friends. No one talks to me, not even the teachers. When I put up my hand to answer a question, I get booed and the teacher just ignores me. When I read in front of the class, I f I make one tiny mistake, they correct me and reassure themselves that I'm too stupid to be here. I'm so sure that I'll either kill them, or myself in the process. **_

_**I'm so alone, and no one is here, even when I'm in the library now. I'm going to kill myself. I know I will. Sooner or later…**_

Memories swam in my head of that Diary entry. After that, I jumped off the school roof and broke my arm and crushed a rib. To this day, I an still remember what it was like to be so alone, and now, I feel the same pain and worry. Sora was gone, Ashley, Shawn, Kris and Ameen were somewhere, but I didn't know how to get there, and without Sora, I'm sure that I'll die too.

Walking away from the ruins I continued alone down the brick road that the rabbit rushed off to. An hour, two hours… still, nothing ahead except a road and jungle like inhabitants. I opened my cell phone and looked at Sora's picture. Smiling… alive…

I shut the cell phone and shoved it angrily into my pocket, promising never to look at it again.

"_**Oh a very happy un-birthday!"**_

_**"To you,"**_

_**"And you,"**_

_**"And you,"**_

_**"Me too!"**_

_**"Oh, a very happy un-birthday…" **_ My ears perked up the sound of three singing voices. And I smiled. One was female, and the other two male. And I recognized the female voice! Running as fast as my legs would go I ran down the bricked road towards a garden fence with a white swing out door. Behind it, was a long table with various comfy looking chairs and many, many tea cups before them. Three tea pots and twelve presents tied up in bows. One of the singers were male, an old looking, white haired man with a single spectacle hanging from his eye and a tall top hat with a small piece of paper saying 10/6. He was dressed in a suit with a green tie which was a little bit undone. He was holding onto a pink chipped teacup and a floured biscuit in the other hand.

The other male was a brown, lanky rabbit, laughing randomly and holding what seemed to be a bicycle pump. He also wore the same suit as the older man did, and a pair of tap dancing shoes.

But what really caught my attention was the girl sitting in a puffy black frock, cut stylishly above the knee, like a uniform in a Maid Café. She had an apron on which was the purist white, and around her legs were black and pink stockings, simple black slip-ons and a pink ribbon tied in her hair. Around her wrists and arms were white linen bandages and a couple wrist bands. Leaning agenst her armchair, was a long black stick with a pale yellow star at the end. It was a little bit longer then a kendo stick, and it was wrapped in pink cloth.

Her hair was a blondish brown with blond high lights and chocolate brown eyes. Her fingernails were the pinkest pink, and on her mouth was the shade of lipstick that I had given her for her birthday, Frozen Rose.

"Miss. Ashley, do you require more tea?" Running through the garden fence, I latched myself onto Ashley, who was just as surprised as I was of seeing each other.

"Oh my god, Ashley! Are you ok? Oh I'm so glad that I found you! Where is everyone? How did you get here…?" Before I could ask anything else, I was grabbed by the arms and pushed into an arm chair in front of Ashley.

"_**Oh, a very happy un-birthday! To you!!!!!" **_ The Mad Hatter cried, and pushed a cup of lukewarm tea into my hands. Surprised and scared, I stared at Ashley, who was just as amazed to see that they had done what they had just done.

"Katelyn have you seen Shawn or Kris or Ameen…?" he begged, shaking my head, I sniffed the teacup. It smelled heavily of rose and marijuana. I put it down.

"How did you get here…? Am I ever glad to see you!" Ashley yelled, smiling and happy that I had found one of my friends; I gave her a detailed account on what happened to me from when we were kidnapped. Roxas, Sora, Hollow Bastion the works. And when I had finally told her about Sora she dropped her teacup.

"What? So we're in _**Kingdom Hearts**_?" she stuttered, shrugging I looked at the rabbit and the Mad Hatter. They were both doing a bit of a jig beside the chair at the head of the table and throwing sugar around.

"They've been like that for an hour now. I suppose Alice isn't coming…" Ashley sighed, I stood up along with Ashley.

"We've got to find the rest of them! God knows what they're doing now! Shawn being Shawn is probably doing something with the flowers or whatever cute female is around…" Ashley sniffled.

"I agree, lets go! We'll find a way up to the Gummi ship from here! Somehow…"

After quietly leaving the two stoned beings, (Is everything stoned or high around here? That caterpillar, these two… geez where did they get it all from?) we set out past the garden and along the forest road.

Abruptly, a set of Heartless appeared from beside us, and immediately, the KeyBlade appeared.

"Holy shit, Katelyn the KeyBlade master! Congrads!" She shouted, a small black Heartless flung it self at me. I destroyed it, with a combo that had happened out of no where, and we continued a Mythril Shard and 122 munny richer. What usually would have taken me an hour took us about 15 minutes at running speed. We didn't tire at all. We were like wood elves running a marathon across the land.

When we reached the shattered home, I say small droplets of blood, continuing along the road.

"Sora… he could be alive!" I shouted to Ashley, who set a burning fire spell onto a passing Heartless.

"I can't believe Sora risked his life to save you, Katelyn! You of all people!" Looking back at her angrily, we past the ruins and found ourselves about 20 meters away from the door leading out.

"We're nearly there!" I cried to her, as we grew closer and closer—

"Tis, tis, tis. What naughty, naughty girls." A cloaked man appeared with his hood down. Messy lavender hair, and a snarl that would drive a bear insane. Zexion stood before us, with what seemed like a militia of Heartless of every shape and size.

We stopped dead in out tracks and stared at the Organization member. Completely scared shitless, Ashley took a step back.

"Don't worry, stay back if you want." I murmured and stood straight.

"Little girl, dipping your hand into the cookie jar, I see? What would your mother think of you?" Zexion sneered, tossing his head to the side, making his oily hair seem more untamed.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" I retaliated, standing my ground, ready for an unknown attack. He smiled and laughed at my remark with thick disgust.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Anyways, I'm here to stop you from returning to get your precious Sora." He snapped his fingers and a damaged, pained Sora stepped into view from the door behind him.

"This is Sora. You're 'home.' Or so he called it. You have to get through me if you want him. And if you don't get me in time then, well, your little boyfriend is gone." He snapped his fingers again and from out of no where chains came and bound him from head to toe.

"Katelyn… just…go…" he choked out from under his bonds. Scared, frightened and terrorized, I prepared for the worst. But, surprisingly, Ashley came and stepped beside me.

"I can Cure you if you're injured. Fight to your best, Katelyn!" she encouraged, smiling I grasped my KeyBlade and prepared for my battle.

He didn't come on weak or playfully. He came down on me hard with lasting attacks and health draining combos. I almost died four times, his Heartless kept coming at me, and attacking me at every angle. Killing me, draining my health when finally, I felt a serge of fire race down my spine and out my body like fireworks. Thinking I was done, I ley my body drop.

_**This is the end, **_I thought, _**My worst feat is happening. I'm dying. **_But it wasn't the end. I shut my eyes, praying to let death take me. When I was ripped off the ground and put onto my feet. The world got warmer, and warmer, until I heard Ashley calling me.

"Katelyn! Oh my God, Katelyn! Katelyn! Wake up! Wake up!" She cried, bitterly, I spat out a gull of blood that was circling in my mouth, and rushed towards my enemy with the power to smite him. Attacking at his with a firing blaze I had never felt before in my life made me think.

"No! Stop! Please! Axel! Help me!" But his cried soon ended, with a powerful slash I came down on him with the power of a million bolts of lightning. Closing my eyes, I heard his body fall to the earth with a sickening thump and the spatter of human blood.

Sora's body became unchained and he too fell to the ground in a heap, life. Zexion turned to me and laughed.

"I guess that I was… wrong…" And his body melted away into nothingness. Turning, I saw Ashley, somewhat injured and tired, she was leaning on her staff, panting wildly. To her, I threw a potion.

"Here, drink up." I ordered, smiling, she downed the green star liquid and threw away the bottle. Then, it was time to check up on Sora, running towards his figure, I rolled him over onto his back and poured a potion into his mouth. Almost instantly, his cuts faded and his bruises healed. Sitting up, I patted his back while he stared at the ground in disbelief.

"What happened to you after I left? I thought you were dead." I whispered to him, smiling, he wiped some blood from his cheek.

"I… the wood, knocked me out I think… and I healed myself before I was completely knocked out. I…it took me a m-moment… to you know…" he took a deep breath and another and another, then stood up.

"You did a great job fighting him, Katelyn. You did very, very well. I'm glad…" he choked on some of his saliva.

"Thanks Sora. C'mon we'll get you rested…"

"Not so fast traitor." Turning my head, I saw another black coated figure. Axel stood before us, empty handed and pissed.

"You little bitch you killed Zexion!" Axel exploded, and took a furious step forward, Sora, who seemed to recover a little strength stood up and bravely tried to defend me. Ashley rushed over to my side as well, after Healing me with her wand.

"I can't believe it… you killed my friend…" it took a moment for it to sink in, but finally he got it and screamed in the bitterest rage.

"Kill you! I'll kill you! And you too, Sora and your little pixie friend! I'll—"

"Did... he just called me a pixie? 'Cause if he did… I'm GOING TO KICK HIS ASS!" Ashley exclaimed. Ashley screamed a wild battle cry and lunged for the man. Making a portal, Axel smartly stepped into it, and appeared a meter or so later beside the crumpled and embarrassed Ashley.

He stopped, as if to hear a person speaking to him, and then seconds later, he bellowed in rage and opened a portal.

"Don't fret my pretties, I'm come and kill you all… yes so don't go and die before I can get a piece of you!" And he was gone. After I was sure he was, I fell to my knees and dropped the KeyBlade, which disappeared.

"I… I killed a person, Sora." I whispered and clenched my fist. Smiling Ashley took it and opened it.

"Don't worry about it. Remember, he was already dead before, right?" I agreed and stood up. Sora was looking good and grinned a goofy smile.

"Sora, this is Ashley, Ashley, Sora." Ashley smiled and took his hand. Sora shook it vigorously.

"Let's get back to the Gummi ship." Traveling through the door towards the Gummi ship, Ashley started to chat it up with Sora. Knowing she was trying to flirt, I ignored it.

"Ashley, do you know where anyone else is? Shawn, Ameen…Kris?" I asked, Ashley started to randomly twirl her stick. She was pretty awesome at it, twitting it around across her fingers as light as a feather. She flipped it up in the air and caught it, and kept it behind her back.

"Yes, actually, we all arrived here. Ameen, Kris Shawn and I all woke up here, in front of a small rabbit house with a straw thatched roof. A rabbit came out, and greeted us, but then Axel appeared and took with him Kris. Shawn and Ameen followed after him while I stayed here. We were all so worried about you. I was crying, Ameen went into his corner and started to bawl gaily, and even Shawn and Kris gave looks of concern! And you know how heartless those guys can be! Oh, and do you like my outfit? I love yours." She commented, smiling at hugged her fast, hoping not to hear any words of protest.

"Ashley, I thought you had died, and then Sora…" Every word was on the brink of crying, we stopped, as Sora kept on going. (He smashed into a chair leg, by the way.)

"Shhh, I'm here now, K.K. Don't cry. After all you're the strongest one. Who, out of all the people you know, wouldn't cry after their mom died? You didn't. And every time I think of my Dad I cry a river." I let go. Surly, this was going to be ok?

What if, through all the crazy shit that went on, through all the death, and disappointment we'd made it through. Whatever is out there… Organization XIII, Heartless, Nobodies… we'll get through it all.

I'm sure we will.

WE all clambered upon the Gummi ship, and took off through the storms of Heartless and Nobodies. Ashley got sick, and nearly threw up on Sora, but she made it into a small paper bag I found in the control room.

After what seemed like years later, we finally landed in a dense forest of birch and maple. The grass was wild, and it shot up towards my waist almost. Ashley who was in such a poofy skirt, had trouble getting through, so Sora cut our way through the thickets.

"So, Katelyn, where do you think we could be?" Sora questioned, shaking my head I continued to look for any clue as to where we were. Taking a step into a bramble bush made me stop.

"Shut up!" I whispered, and suddenly, we all became as still as statues. A rustle of grass and the crush of branches later, we found ourselves staring at yet another rabbit. A light grey color with a ball shaped tail of puff. Sighing in delight Sora stepped before the small creature and extended an arm.

"Oh, its so cute—" Sora was cut off. Before he could say anything else, the grey rabbit jumped onto his hand and held onto it with it's teeth as Sora whirled around in circles!

Running back and forth, Sora flailed his arm and screamed pitifully. I stared at him, in complete pity. I stopped him, and took his hand, the rabbit still clung on for dear life. Rolling my eyes, I yanked the poor thing off of his hand without mercy. It came off… with a reward of Sora's skin. Howling in aching pain, Sora cursed to the high heavens at my name. I threw the bunny into a bush and continued on.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Sora screamed in pain, shrugging, I kept on walking through the underbrush with Ashley snickering behind him. Through the everlasting grass and branches, towards what seemed to be a large clearing. From what I had experienced from clearing, I kept a little behind Sora, with Ashley hovering beside me, we kept on.

When we reached the glen, I realized that he hadn't made a single sound. Ashley gasped prettily, but I covered her mouth with my hand.

A group of fawn and doe stood still as marble statues in front of us. The two doe that was with the doe look suspiciously familiar. Looking closer, I saw that the two were white tailed deer.

"Holy shit," I cursed, and patted Sora's shoulder,

"We're… in the Forest… (I will call it that for I do not know what it is really called. The Walt Disney people were so gay that they didn't give it name so that people like me and my co-writer couldn't write it to perfection. Basterds.)

"Where Bambi lives!" I whispered excitedly, smirking with pleasure, Sora took a silent step forward and stopped. I grimaced at the sound that made him do so. The sound of metal upon metal, brethren on brethren filled the air and made the small, picture perfect group of fawn and doe jostle into the forest and top speed. Saddened and surprised, Sora rushed top speed towards the sound, leaving me and Ashley alone to watch him disappear into the green surroundings.

"Oh, joy the brown haired dope left us alone. Great, great… did you mention that we weren't as skilled as he was?!" Ashley accused and started to nag like a house wife. Hitting her shoulder, I made her stop, and looked around. The Forest was quiet, a little too quiet for something like this. There had to be a river or… the sound of birds somewhere. Anywhere! Turning my head, we started to run away from the clearing on a small, narrow path before us. We had to run single file to keep together, Ashley behind me, she was the first to noticed the Heartless around us. The dark, dead looking birds that clouded around us like death it self.

The sound of her spells and my KeyBlade hitting across their dark flesh, conjoined with the sounds of our exertion where the only noises heard that hour.

When the last Heartless was set free, we regained out composure.

"Jesus Christ, those fucking Heartless are everywhere and anywhere we go. What do they do? Stalk us?" Ashley cried, shaking my head, I cast the KeyBlade into Oblivion.

"Not us. They're stalking the KeyBlade, that's what. And we'd better get going if we want to find out who's here." Striding through the forest, quiet as shadows across a seized land, we flew. Over hedges, across pools of rainwater, and puddles of mud and grime we danced, hoping that out costumed wouldn't end up tattered and ruined.

"So, Katelyn, who do you thinks' here?" Ashley questioned, I really didn't know. Maybe none of them were here. Maybe the rest of them. But if we wanted to figure that out, we had to run all over this place and see for ourselves. As we continued along the narrow path, it grew smaller and smaller until we pretty much had to run through the thickets and brambles. I didn't mind, of course for my outfit was less… troublesome. Ashley's was as poofy as a debutants gown, and though nothing of it as she marched through the wood. It didn't damage, of course, but still… it made me nervous.

While running through an over grown path that surly led us through to a pond, or pool of some sort, a stocky well groomed rabbit appeared upon the track before us. It was grey little thing no younger then a couple weeks old at most, with bright, intelligent yellow eyes and a ser of beaver like front teeth. We stopped dead in our tracks and watched the small rabbit.

"Hi! I'm Thumper! Do you want to play?" The rabbit invited, Ashley fell on her side in fright.

"Did… a RABBIT just ask us t-to… pl-ay?" nodding my head, I scooped the small being into my palm, and it yawned. Stretching it's furry, hind legs, it smiled an impish smile.

"Hello, little one. Have you seen any people around? Like my friend and I?" I questioned, the rabbit looked at the captivated girl beside me, then ay me. It smiled and hit it's left back foot on my hand so hard that I nearly dropped the poor thing.

"Yes! Yes! His names Ameen! H's so nice and he played with me and Bambi and Flower!" It cried, and jumped down. Grinning madly, Ashley stood rigid and started to interrogate the rabbit.

"Really? Where is he? Is he ok? Is he hurt? Is he—" Oh, yeah, I forgot. Ever since I could remember, Ashley had a thing for Ameen. I don't know why, or how but they do. Ashley likes him do much, she even drew him a dolphin picture and a dolphin state to fuel his fetish for dolphins. Crazy, huh? So now, I'm acting as a little, out put so that she can talk to him without staring and prying eyes. I'm glad for her and all, but it is a little weird, him being a good friend of mine and whatever.

"Oh, he's fine." Thumper replied, and jumped around in a circle anxiously.

"Can you take us to him?" I asked, this time, the small bunny rabbit grinned impishly and poked at my feet

"I will…IF YOU PLAY WITH ME! HIDE AND SEEK! YOU'RE IT!" The small rabbit darted off into the underbrush, just like speedy-guns-alice.

Running around in circles at the news of Ameen, Ashley ran into the forest, dancing admist the trees and bushes, she ran ofter the rabbit. And sure enough, she came back a half hour later with the small rabbit in her hands. I was laying back, cleaning the KeyBlade.

"AHH-HA!" Ashley produced the rabbit in front of me. I sighed and grasped the lock of skin at the back of the rabbits neck.

"Now you listen to me you little son of a bitch, tell me where Ameen is now or I'll make you into a lucky rabbits foot!" Ashley yelled, scared and frightened, the rabbit scrambled out of my grasp and fled into the bushes around us. This time, I followed Ashley along to get him, crying in defeat we finally rested when we got to a clearing with a small pond and a group of daises beside it. There was a young, wobbly kneed fawn on it's knees, resting agenst a person, there was a female skunk, sniffing the flowers and smiling happily.

Thumper scampered towards the young male amidst the two, and hid behind him, the male scooped the Carney into his hands and snuggled it up to his cheek.

"Ameen! There are these girls… and they speak of knowing you! They threatened to turn me into a rabbits foot if I didn't tell them where you were! And they're, they're.."

The young man that Thumper confined to was none other then Ameen, our sweet, gay Ameen. Darned in loose black jeans and a wallet chain much like mine, except with a cross bone charm, and a tight blue tee shirt with another skull in the right side breast. He had a simple, black velvet choker on and both ears pierced with a pink and black hoop. He smiled and greeted us as he skipped, (Really, he doesn't run, unless he's scared. No, this boy _**skips.**_)

He was surrounded by Bambi and Thumper and Flower, holding her name sake.

Charging over to us, Ashley gasp in joy and ran over to her lover. Grasping him tightly, she covered his cheeks in kisses and squished his body in hugs. And soon, after one huge hug was still taking place, Ameen, whose arms lie in an open around fashion around her body, now enclosed them around her waist and rested his head upon hers. They seemed to be there for an hour when Ashley finally broke the pact and held his had, then letting it go, she walked slowly over to me, with Ameen beside us, her eyes screaming, 'Score one for Ashley R., Fuck Ashley J! WHEW!' Smiling at her hidden message I too gave Ameen a friendly hug that lasted for no more then five seconds.

"Am I ever so glad to see you!" Ameen expressed, sighing in relief. Smiling, I asked how the hell he got there in the first place. His smile lessened.

"Kris was kidnapped by this dude with flaming red hair, me and Shawn followed him through a portal, leaving Ashley behind. While in the portal, Shawn and I got separated, and the only thing I can remember after that was screaming. I think that I could have been Shawn." Ameen hinted I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Lovely, joy… all we have to do now, is find Sora—"

"Wait, wait, hold up! Who the hell is Sora? You don't mean…?" Ameen's eyes stretched wide with disbelief. Shutting his open mouth, he smiled.

"I can't believe this. This isn't happening. We are not stuck in a frickin video game, we are not going to fucking find Sora…" Ameen rubbed his fore head with his palm.

"I don't believe it. I won't believe it. Show me some proof—"

"No time! Look!" Ashley pointed towards a puddle of black ooze on the ground, frightened, Ashley stuck her pole in front of her and cast a large blizzard spell over the ten or so Heartless, that bought us some time.

"RUN FOR IT!" Ameen cried, and dashed towards any direction that was accessible. We darted after him, with the horde of Heartless nipping at out heels. Suddenly, without warning, a large tree root was before us, Ameen and I dodged it quickly, but Ashley was slow on the uptake. She tripped, causing her angle to snap violently under the root.

Howling in pain, Ashley tried to yank her foot out, besides the pain. I narrowed my eyes and I mentally called upon the KeyBlade, when it appeared, I saw that the Heartless was no more then five meters away and approaching. Swirling it, I cut the root, and freed Ashley. Ameen scooped her up onto his back, and despite his true gayness, ran down the path along my side with Ashley on his back.

The forest was unforgiving. They branches scratched our legs and cut our faces mercilessly, the mosquitoes raped our arms and tore at our limbs. Suddenly, I felt sick. The ground… it wasn't there! I looked up and saw the terrified faces of Ashley and Ameen.

"Run!" I managed to shriek before I landed in a sea of tree branches, they hit my back and clawed at my entire body until I heard a crack along my spine. Then I fell painfully onto a small puddle. My body screamed in pain as I managed to get up and run. I don't know how the hell I did, but I rushed along the forest floor.

When I was about a couple foot steps long I fell to my knees in gnawing throbbing ache. That is when I heard a scream of defeat and cursing. Crawling along the muddy ground I sneaked towards the noises, and hid between two bard logs.


End file.
